


Pennies on the Track

by totallyrandom



Series: Stiles is Trans, Dude [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: Derek is busy drying dishes when the slam of the loft’s sliding door catches him off guard. Only his preternatural reflexes save Stiles’s prized Batman mug from an untimely demise. He sets the mug safely on the counter and puts the kettle on before turning around and holding his arms out, just in time for Stiles to crash into his chest and nuzzle in as though he could burrow down and hide beneath Derek's ribcage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens at 3 am when I can’t sleep. I wrote this whole thing with Swype on my phone in bed. My neck is killing me.
> 
> Note on the title: I forgot that [Amy Ray](http://www.amy-ray.com/) (of the [Indigo Girls](http://indigogirls.com/)) has a [song](http://www.amazon.com/Pennies-On-The-Track/dp/B000S4ZX3C/) with [this title](https://genius.com/Amy-ray-pennies-on-the-track-lyrics)! I <3 her so much. Btw, she is literally the reason I realized I'm not straight. It's a bit awkward that she was on stage as Jesus in _[Jesus Christ Superstar](https://www.daemonrecords.com/jesus_christ_superstar_jcs.html)_ at the time ...

Derek is busy drying dishes when the slam of the loft’s sliding door catches him off guard. Only his preternatural reflexes save Stiles’s prized Batman mug from an untimely demise.

He sets the mug safely on the counter and puts the kettle on before turning around and holding his arms out, just in time for Stiles to crash into his chest and nuzzle in as though he could burrow down and hide beneath Derek's ribcage. 

Derek makes an inquisitive noise, but Stiles just rubs his head against Derek’s chest and holds on tighter. 

“It's ok. You're ok.” 

Stiles just whines and buries his face in Derek's neck until the kettle whistles. Derek reaches out to pull it off the eye. 

He whispers in Stiles’s ear, “Cocoa?” He feels Stiles shrug. “Ok. Come sit.” Derek tugs him over to the couch, stretching sideways to lean back onto the arm, one foot on the floor. He tries to pull Stiles down to curl against his chest, but Stiles twists around to face away instead. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Derek knows Stiles will only discuss some things when he knows Derek can't see his face. Well, it’s mostly when he talks about one thing in particular. 

“What happened?” Derek mumbles into Stiles's hair. 

“Can't you _tell_?”

Derek takes it as an invitation to inhale deeply. It had taken a while to break himself of the habit, but he knows better now than to werewolf information out of Stiles without permission.

It smells like pennies. “Shit.”

Stiles snorts.

“When?”

“Middle of fucking running laps. Scott noticed before anyone else saw, at least. ‘Accidentally’ tripped me and told me to fake a sprained ankle so I could head in and take care of it before anyone saw the stain.”

“That all?”

Stiles shakes his head but doesn’t explain. “At least it won’t happen again, anyway. Coach keeps eyeing me like he's thinking of benching me. Even though the state championship is only six weeks away.”

“He’d cut you before Greenberg?” 

Stiles sighs. “Yeah, guess not. Whatever. I don’t even care anymore. I mean, it would be cool to go out on top. But I just want to fucking graduate and get the hell out of there already.” 

Derek just hums. 

“You feel good. I might need some Advil to go with this awesome supernatural heating pad, though.” 

“Can do better than that. Sit up.” Stiles squeaks as Derek pushes at his back. “It's worth it.” Stiles just grunts in reply but doubles over to rest his head on his knees while Derek extracts himself from the couch.

Derek drops a blanket over Stiles’s shoulders and wraps him up tight before putting the kettle back on and then grabbing the gym bag from beside the door. He runs a stain stick over the shorts and throws them in the wash before pulling the kettle off right before it boils. 

He hands Stiles the Advil and water before setting down a mug of cocoa and what's left of the bag of pastel mini marshmallows.

Stiles lunges for the mug, but Derek just presses his fingers tighter around the Advil bottle. “This first. Let it cool.”

Stiles huffs but grips the water glass between his knees and shakes out some pills. Derek tucks himself back behind Stiles on the couch when he leans over again to grab the mug.

“Ow! Fuck!”

Derek’s not even surprised that Stiles has burned his tongue. Again. He rubs gently at Stiles’s temples as Stiles blows across the mug.

The warmth of Derek at his back and hot cocoa in his belly eventually lull Stiles to sleep. Derek bites off a groan when he realizes he forgot to grab a book before sitting down. Leaning his head against the back of the couch, he tries to enjoy the sounds of Stiles's soft snores. Derek tugs the blanket a little tighter around Stiles and soon enough he lets himself doze off, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [@illbeyourgentlemanstory](http://illbeyourgentlemanstory.tumblr.com/AboutMe) and some Tumblr anons have sent me some great trans Stiles fic prompts over the past month. (And I have a bunch of overdue trans TW prompts from terra on AO3 from way back when.) I really want to write SO many of them. But I’m still angry and anxious about the fucking election and I’ve just been a very noncreative funk. This is the first ficlet I’ve finished, but I hope it's just a start. 
> 
> I do have one other story half-done, about Scott and trans Stiles meeting in kindergarten, but I’m probably not going to put it on AO3 until it’s finished. Because 2 WIPs is more than enough. But you can [check it out on Tumblr](http://totally0random.tumblr.com/post/153248328062/draft-of-new-trans-boy-stiles-fic) in the meantime.
> 
> You can see some of the other prompts and my fic outlines for a couple other stories in my [trans Stiles fic masterpost on Tumblr](http://totally0random.tumblr.com/post/154281075392/trans-stiles-fic-prompts-masterpost) or by [searching for "trans Stiles" on my Tumblr](http://totally0random.tumblr.com/search/trans+stiles).


End file.
